Watching Me
by boredyetinspiredartist
Summary: Finally! The Sequel to Watching You. What was the true cause of Sakura's weird behavior?


Disclaimer: Even if I begged for it, Naruto is still not mine.

A/N: Happy White Day, minna-san! Well, here it is, our sequel to the previous Valentine one-shot "Watching You". This next one is my contribution for White Day, which occurs on the 14th day of March. It's kinda a bit late but...oh well. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you like this one too! Enjoy!

* * *

Watching Me

* * *

Six-year-old girl Haruno Sakura hopped and skipped down the pavement. It was a cool afternoon and she was playing by herself in the playground. Her friend Ino had gone home early and she had no one else to play with. The pink-haired little girl sighed as she stopped playing then absentmindedly kicked a pebble.

"It's not fair," she muttered. Just because she had an overly large forehead, they can pick on her whenever they want. She continued playing hopscotch when suddenly she heard voices coming from the back of the playground.

Sakura cocked her head then placed a finger under her left cheek. "What's going on?" she asked herself. With curiosity getting the better of her, she tiptoed quietly towards the direction of the voices. She was nearing her destination when unexpectedly she bumped into something warm.

"KYAAAHHH!"

"WHOAAHH!"

With a loud thump, little Sakura fell down to the ground on her bottom. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes when she saw blood dripping down from a cut on her knee. She was about to bawl out when a warm hand placed a cold compress on the injured area.

"There. Are you okay?"

She looked up to find herself staring into a pair of intense onyx eyes. "Ah, y-yes! I'm all right." With red-tinted cheeks, she immediately lowered her head due to embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump you…"

The boy raised a hand. "Don't worry about it." He lifted the compress to inspect her knee. A bit blue but still fine, she can still walk on it with no problems. He stood up from his position, dusting off dirt from his pants. "Oh, and don't forget to put ice on it."

Sakura stood up as well then bowed her head. "Arigatou…anou…"

He turned his back on her then walked away. "It's all right. Goodbye."

After the boy left, Sakura blinked. She clasped her hands together then blurted out.

"I forgot to ask his name!"

* * *

Two years later…

Valentines Day

Sakura cried as hard as her sore eyes would allow.

The Valentines Day chocolate she made lay in pieces on the grassy and muddy ground. In front of her were Ami and her friends, their laughter echoing throughout the quiet forest ground.

Ami, the purple-haired girl in poked her not so gently on the forehead. "Forehead girl, you never stand a chance against us! If you so wanted to give that filthy chocolate of yours to Neji-kun, you have to get past us!"

"Ami's right, forehead-chan! You're too ugly! Neji-kun would never notice you!"

"Ha! Ha! Ugly forehead-chan!"

Sakura stood up then tried to beat Ami with her little fists. "Take that back!" she screeched. "Take back what you said about my forehead!"

Instead of getting the upper hand, she was shoved back down on the ground. She fell face-first on the dirt. The next thing she felt was Ami's foot on her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw one of Ami's thugs stomping her chocolate until the crumbs were left. Tears clouded her vision as she sniffed.

Ami bent down so that she was at level with Sakura's ear. "Poor little forehead-chan. It looks like you'll have to make another one for Neji-kun." She poked her roughly on the forehead. "If you only learned not to mess with us then this wouldn't have happened to you."

Ami's other thug chimed. "Ha-ha! Ami's right pipsqueak! There's no one in this playground that's going to help you now! You can cry here all you want, no one will hear you!"

The pink-haired girl struggled to get up. Ami stepped back as if to ready for any attacks that the other will make. True to her perception, Sakura charged forward with her hands curled into tiny little fists. A plan began to form in Ami's mind as she sidestepped from Sakura's attack.

Then without word, put a foot out.

"Aaahhh!" Was the only thing Ami and her friends heard as they left the forest clearing. Valentines Day was still ongoing and they still have to deliver their homemade chocolates to Neji-kun. After all, doesn't it make one feel better if one competition was disposed?

…………

"Oi. Wake up."

'_Eh? A boy's voice?'_

"Oi. I said wake up!" There it is again.

'_Is that you, Neji-kun?'_

She tried to open her eyes. And when she opened them, fear gripped her when she realized that she couldn't see. She was entirely surrounded by complete darkness. And also, it was a bit kinda cold.

All she remembered was that she accidentally tripped on Ami's foot and plummeted down on the bottomless lake. She was so terrified of drowning that she flailed her arms restlessly in desperate clinging to life. After struggling for so long, she felt the air in her lungs leave her and she thought that the worst was over…

A slap.

"Oi, wake up. If you still wish to remain asleep, I'll throw you back into the lake."

Another slap.

She opened her eyes groggily. The brightness of the afternoon sun greeted her as she slowly regained her consciousness. Green eyes widened in realization that she was still alive so she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her back and then she felt a warm sturdy hand guiding her by supporting her from behind.

"Woah. I though that you'll never wake up. Good thing I was able to grab you before you completely drowned. You even got my new clothes soaked."

She instantly turned to the owner of that voice. Sakura bowed her head in apology. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble! It's just that I…"

She flinched in pain when she felt him stroke her back. "Tsk. And you're completely beaten. You got bullied didn't you?"

"I…" she didn't know what to say. After being traumatized by Ami and her gang, she didn't know what to do except to run home and cry. Her Valentines Day was already ruined and the chocolate she painstakingly made for Neji-kun was destroyed. She was not in a happy mood, that's for sure.

Sighing, she decided to thank her savior. She looked up to see his face eagerly, thinking that it might be the same brown-haired boy whom she had a crush with. But instead of seeing pale limpid eyes, she was staring into indomitable black pools of onyx. Her eyes widened when she finally recognized the person who saved her. "You…you are…" she blurted out.

He let go of her then stood up. "Good thing you can also talk. Look, if you're planning to have a swim at the lake, don't forget to bring a life jacket with you."

"I-I…I wasn't swimming!" she fired back. "I was…" Her gaze averted from the boy in front of her afterwards to the grinded pieces of chocolate on the ground. She crawled towards it, picking up one small piece. Her eyes began to water as flashes of the previous incident haunt her mind.

"They ruined it…my Valentines Day Chocolate…"

…………

"Sniff! Sniff!"

The boy looked at her, concerned. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No…" she sniffled. She felt a handkerchief cover her entire face.

"There. Blow your nose. There's a lot of snot coming out."

"Eek!" She eagerly wiped it away. After doing it, she gave the handkerchief back to him. "Here you go."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's all right. You can keep it. And besides," he added as he walked away. "You looked like the type of a person who'll need it all the time."

The girl didn't answer. And then she remembered something VERY, VERY IMPORTANT.

"I forgot to ask his name again!"

* * *

Three years later…

Valentines Day

10:00 AM

Sakura clutched the Valentines Day she painstakingly made in her trembling fingers. Once again, the love-filled holiday has begun and swarms of every female flooded every corner of the school. Some were holding huge heart-shaped chocolates and bouquets of red roses. They were expecting someone special and they would do anything in their power to give their presents no matter what.

And then he appeared.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Please accept my Valentines Day Chocolate, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, please look this way!"

CLICK! "Kyaa! I got a picture of him!"

"KYAA!"

As for our pink-haired heroine…

"How will I able to give this to him?" she asked herself. She looked around only to find hordes of women everywhere. Sighing, she slumped back in her hiding place still clutching her chocolate.

12-year old Sakura stared at the swarm of girls attempting to give their homemade chocolates to their very elusive object of affection. And at the same time, he was also her very own object of affection.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It took her many years to find out the name of the boy who saved her many times. She was too caught up with her crush with Hyuuga Neji that she didn't have time to notice other boys her age. And finally she came across with one. The only one who offered his help without asking for anything in return.

Aside from Ino, Sakura considered the boy as her another friend.

Until those feelings of friendship blossomed into something much more.

Now back into reality, Sakura watched the boy she admired entered the classroom without taking any of the chocolates at all. She sighed in disappointment. She then stared at her chocolate with yearning.

"It looks like I'm a bit too late…"

…………

2:00 PM

School hallway…

Sakura hummed quietly while walking to her next class. It was a good thing that classes begun and the hallway was restored to its peaceful glory. Today's class will be all about "Understanding Human Behavior according to another's perspective." For her, it's an interesting topic since you'll get to understand people more once you observe their mannerisms.

She giggled quietly to herself. If she didn't succeed on giving the chocolate to him today, then there would be other times. "The least I can do is to thank him for helping me. He so nice…even if he wears a serious face the whole time."

She was happily preoccupied with her thoughts when something stopped her. She couldn't help but hear some strange voices coming from the bathroom. With her green eyes shining with curiosity, she decided to take a look. Upon reaching the bathroom, the voices were more audible. Listening it further, her eyes widened.

"_I'm sorry. But I can't accept your gift."_

"_B-But! I put all of my heart in making this. Please, will you reconsider?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't."_

"_Pretty please? With sugar and whipped cream on top?"_

"_Well…I…"_

"_Onegai! I know that you're always being surrounded by your fangirls. I can't give this to you, especially in front of them. Which is why I…"_

"_How do I know you're not one of them?"_

"_I love you with all my heart!" (A/N: How cliché! But can't help it!) (')v_

"_In that case…okay!"_

…………

"I see…so that's how it works!" Sakura said to herself. Careful not be discovered, she crept quietly and headed to her class. A long research about this very strange behavior is about to take place.

…………

5:00 PM

School Library

Sakura read. "Now I understand! It says here that engaging a conversation with yourself is an example of an **intrapersonal** communication. By communing with one's self, you'll be able to achieve self-actualization and thus being able to get what you most desired."

Tucking a piece of paper to mark the page, she borrowed the book. As she left the library, she caught a glimpse of a raven-haired lad who was seemed to be in a hurry. Behind him were hundreds of girls, each holding either a chocolate or a garland of flowers. She let out a small sigh.

"Hmm…looks like there's no other choice…"

* * *

1st year

Valentines Day

Now 13 years old, Sakura stood in the dark corner of the hallway, which is right next to the staircase. She then boldly offered a rose to the empty air then began to chant.

"I want you to have this."

"Really?"

"Go on, take it."

"N-No…I couldn't possibly take it…"

"If you don't want to take this, it'll tear my heart apart."

"Well…in that case, okay!"

After a few minutes of quiet pondering, she stretched her arms. "Whew! That makes me feel better!" Staring at the rose in her hand, she smiled. "At least when the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to say that in front of him!"

She left the bathroom while humming a soft tune.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her every move.

* * *

2nd year

Valentines Day

4:45 PM

Inside the girl's bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the face of the one she likes then without further ado began her ritual. She began to talk then holding out a bloody red rose at her reflection, or rather, to herself.

"Please accept this red rose as a token of my love."

"I-I'm sorry but I already have my eyes on someone."

"I understand. But it won't hurt my fragile feelings if you take this delicate rose."

"Well I…"

"Pretty please?"

"If you say so…then I'll take it!"

She was caught up with her fantasies when she heard a small sound coming from one of the cubicles. Terrified that her secret was discovered, she quickly stuffed her things and the rose inside her bag. She immediately dashed out of the bathroom. If the girls find out her secret, they'll instantly make fun of her. And she couldn't live that one down.

* * *

3rd year

Valentines Day

6:00 AM

Sitting at the docks overlooking the lake, she playfully splashed her feet with water. She smiled as she clearly remembered a very memorable moment in the spot she was sitting on. "It was that day…when Ami and her friends were picking on me and ruined my Valentines Day chocolate for Neji-kun."

A smile flitted across her face. "I almost drowned. Luckily I was saved. And I don't know how to thank him for helping me whenever I'm in trouble."

And then she fished something out of her bag. It was a makeshift bouquet made out of cherry blossoms. Sakura offered the flowers to the lake then began to chant.

"Here. I decided to give you these sweet-smelling blossoms because of the distinct shade of your hair."

"I-I cannot accept such gift. I'm already with someone else."

She still continued her imaginary play, offering the bouquet to the empty air. "I don't care. You're the only one that I want. Please accept this…even from a friend."

"Well…okay, if you say so!"

The lake was calm and tranquil. A good sign.

* * *

4th year

Valentines Day

8:00 PM

Staring at the night sky, Sakura clutched her pillow. Early morning, she received the biggest shock of her life. She didn't have the time to make her chocolate yesterday because she has to finish her requirements. It was almost her graduation day and she need to get things done in record time.

But now, she couldn't believe on what just happened last time at school.

…………

(Flashback!)

She was standing in the hallway. Behind her back, girls swarmed everywhere, either offering chocolates and roses to the one they loved or simply gushing at the sight of the good-looking, pallid-eyed male in front of her. The said boy was holding a huge chocolate in the shape of a heart. He was smiling at her and this wasn't normal.

"Please accept this chocolate as a token of my love," he said.

Looking at the confectionary in his hands, she hesitated. Was this really the one she wanted? For the past few years, ever since the incident at the lake, there was only one boy whom she thought of and wanted to be with all this time. Unfortunately, she didn't have all the time in the world to give him her chocolate. And hearing Neji-kun's declaration of his love for her is nothing more but a dream she had when she was a child.

She only wanted **him**. "Gomene, Neji-kun. I'm sorry but I can't accept your gift. I'm…"

It was also surprising that he chuckled. "I know. You're already involved with someone else right?" His brows furrowed as if he was in deep thought. "And here I thought I could finally have the chance to show my love for you."

Now she was confused. "Huh?"

Neji only smirked. "It's only natural Sakura-san, for me to feel disappointed that I wasn't able to get the girl that I want. I'm sure that's what he was also feeling too." He turned his head sideways and looked behind Sakura. His smirk widened.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned close to her ear. "Good luck, Sakura-san."

And then he left.

Leaving behind the question…

"What does he mean by **Good Luck**?"

* * *

4 years later…

Valentines Day

11:40 AM

"Here you are. Two chocolate milkshakes and two spaghettis."

Sakura placed the orders on the designated table then strolled up front to take her place behind the counter. Wiping a sweat from her forehead, she sighed. "A few more hours until my cram school," she said to herself. After graduation, she decided not to study for college and focused more on part-time jobs.

She didn't have enough money to enroll in an exclusive school. Instead, she attended cram school at night to compensate for her education. In the morning till afternoon, she worked as a part-time waitress in a local café. The pay wasn't half-bad, but it's perfect for her rent, tuition and other amenities. She was humming a tune from her favorite song when the front door opened.

"Irrasshaimase!"

Sakura continued wiping the counter when Ino, the manager of the café and best friend came to her. "Oi, forehead girl. We have a customer at booth 23. Take the orders please."

"Okay!" Grabbing the pencil and notepad, she stepped away from the counter. "Where's the customer?"

"Right over there." Ino pointed at the booth that was at the secluded part of the café. She whispered something in her ear. "And he's hot."

"Hot?" she blinked. Instead of pondering about that for a long time, she shrugged it off then went to find booth 23. When she found it, she took a deep breath. Somehow, the glimpse of the person's back seemed to stop her in her tracks. He was running a hand through his spiky raven hair, while staring out at the window.

Instead of pondering over it, she wore a smile on her face. Time for work, she thought then approached the customer.

"Good morning, Sir. What would you like to have?"

Instantly, the man turned to look at her. Their gazes locked and it took her breath away. "No way…he couldn't possibly be here!" she mentally cried out. His onyx eyes bored into her and if he looked close enough he would've seen what's inside of her heart. It was too good to be true.

It was pure luck that there were no fan girls present at the moment. They were alone. The last time she saw him was during the graduation ceremony and she thought that she would never see him again. She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she noticed that he was beginning to grow uncomfortable under her stare. Was it because she was staring too much? Or maybe…it's because he just didn't recognize her?

"Well I…I," he stammered. Now that was new. Usually, he was stoic and clam. Seeing him fidget was priceless.

She bonked herself. Of course, there was no time for pleasantries. She decided to ask him again. "Excuse me, may I take your order, Sir?"

"Uh…yes I…" he tried again but to no avail. Kami-sama, he looked like he was about to faint. He was pale as a ghost. And he seemed indecisive that he was waving his finger nervously then ended up pointing his menu at the first thing he saw. "This one! I would like to try this one!"

Sakura looked at the food he was pointing at and she sweat dropped. "So he likes eating that? It's too gross. But I like his bravery. Maybe trying out new things is in his personality," she thought. Scribbling the order in her notepad, she gave him a small smile.

"Um…okay. Please wait for a moment."

Few minutes later, she handed the order of one bowl of fermented soybeans (natto) and tea dumplings in front of him. "Here you go," she smiled then went to greet two other customers who just entered the café.

It was good enough that she saw him again. And she's happy with that.

* * *

3:40 PM

Sakura stared at the blue sky in front of her. Even though she was taking a break, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Four years had passed and he changed. It was slightly disappointing that he couldn't remember her.

"Oh well, even so…I knew that he wouldn't recognize me," she sighed as she fed a white stray kitten with the rest of her snacks. A few days ago, while she was cleaning the tables, an international announcement was made in the weekly news. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to listen further and then the worst thing happened. The second son of the president of the Uchiha Industries was going to be engaged to the heiress of the Hyuuga Company.

Which meant that 'he' was getting married to another girl.

Upon hearing the news, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was still in love with him. To put it in blunt terms, she was very deeply in love with him for a very long time. And then she cried her heart out. It was really too late.

The irony of it all is that she never even had the chance to tell him how she felt. Even when they were young, they were always surrounded by hindrances. If she knew better, she would've thought that they were forced to be apart on purpose.

"Well…that's that. He's going to marry a rich girl and I'll be heading off to medical school. And then he'll just be a childhood dream…like Neji-kun," she said to herself while stroking the kitten's fur. The tiny cat gave a purr in response. She already cried all that she kept inside so the only thing left to do is to move on.

As for her past love…

The last time she heard about Neji, he was happily going out with a girl named Tenten. They were very happy and bound to get married at fall.

But it's not wrong to fantasize right?

She stood up, took out the last piece of bread she was about to eat from her pocket. Raising it to the empty air, she began to voice out her longing.

"_It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I want to give you this as a token of my love."_

"_I…I'm afraid I can't accept such gift, Sir. I'm not supposed to accept a gift especially from a customer."_

"_It's alright. I've searched for you everywhere. If you can't accept this gift, I'll ran away with another woman and I'm not giving you presents anymore."_

"_I'm sorry! I'll accept it! Thank you very much!"_

After saying those words, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. That felt good.

"Oi."

Suddenly, her eyes immediately opened. "Oh no," she whispered as she glanced around for any signs of her lurker. When she saw none, she sighed in relief. "I must be hearing things. For a moment there, I thought I heard his voice…"

"Yo."

She instantly froze on the spot. And turned her head around.

And lo, and behold!

There he was. Standing a few inches away from her.

The first thing she did…

She panicked.

"Eep! W-What are you doing here, S-Sasuke-san! You shouldn't be here, this is an alleyway!" She squeaked. But then flung a hand to cover her mouth.

Oh no… He knows… 

Added to her horror, a smirk crossed his lips. She called him by his name. That was a first. "You knew my name?" he asked innocently. There was something strange about him, she just couldn't point her finger where…

"I have to wing myself out of this!" She laughed nervously. "Gomene, Sasuke-san. You were famous during our high school years and that's why I got to know your name."

His eyebrow quirked up out of mild astonishment. Somehow, he still had that much effect on her. The man was drop dead gorgeous. Damn him. "Famous? How did I become famous?" he asked.

The pink-haired girl smiled. He still didn't realize that he was the one who saved her countless times since they were young. She never noticed how special he was to her until the day she found out who he really was. Seeing as they were no longer kids and the news of his engagement to the Hyuuga heiress was official, she should no longer hide her love for him.

Looking deeply in his deep onyx eyes, she answered truthfully. "Because whenever it was Valentines Day, you get to accept lots of gifts from our female classmates. You were also known to dodge some of your admirers or so I have thought."

His face somewhat faltered. In her opinion, he looked flustered. He must've thought that she was one of his scary fan girls. "You knew all that?"

She nodded. "Yup."

And then they were silent.

Sakura expected him to look angry and tell her to get lost. The one thing she feared most is that he would reject her and leave the scene with her on the ground crying. But she kept herself standing straight. It was now or never. Even though she didn't openly confessed, at least she managed to let him know that she knew him from long ago and that's what matters.

The raven-haired boy stared at her for a few minutes. Finally, he let out a sigh then smirked. Running a hand through his unruly tresses, he started to walk towards her without saying a word. His eyes held deep meaning; something that Sakura was unable to read.

'_W-What's going on?'_ she thought alarmingly. _'I must have said something wrong! From the way he sighed earlier, I think I angered him! Oh no!' _She took a step backward, suddenly afraid that he might turn violent and harm her.

Until he stopped right in front of her. She looked up at him, her heart beating frantically. 'He's going to hurt me!' she panicked. He raised a hand and she closed her eyes shut, readying herself for the attack.

But it never came.

And to her surprise, she felt the soft brush of hair on her cheek then a sudden softness. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with him.

His eyes were closed.

And to top it all…

He kissed her.

It was too good to be true.

* * *

Present day…

Valentines Day

3:55 PM

"Happy Valentines Day!"

Now at 22 years of age, Sakura finished putting all the finishing touches in the chocolate she was making. When she was finally done, she placed it on the rack to cool then removed her apron. She looked at her watch. "Another two hours and he'll be here! I need to fix myself up or he'll get mad!"

She rushed out of the kitchen and inside the bathroom to freshen up.

Several minutes later…

She was brushing her hair when she remembered all of the good things that happened in her life. After a year of hard work, she was able to secure herself a good apartment, a good school and a good future. Not to mention, she gained a much-awaited love life. She wouldn't ask for anything more. And after a few days, she will be the wife of the most sought after man in the world.

Life is so good.

Humming a wedding tune, she decided to enact one of those cheesy lines from a wedding scene in her favorite soap. Facing her bathroom mirror again, she put her brush down in the sink then clasped her hands together then began.

"_From the moment I saw you, I have always wanted to give you this. Please accept it."_

"_I…I don't know…this is too sudden. And I'm still studying…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I'll do my best to support you in your studies."_

"_But I…"_

"_Please…just take it, I promise, when we get married, I'll treat you like a real-life princess in my home."_

"_Why didn't you say so? Okay! Give me everything you've got!"_

"But I didn't bring everything with me," A cool deep voice said from behind effectively pulling her out from her reverie.

"Ehhhh????" She immediately broke her gaze from the mirror and met his obsidian eyes. A deep red blush crept her cheeks and she chewed her lower lip in a 'You-caught-me-in-a-bad-time' gesture. After all those years she was still unable to get used to his surprise visits.

"Have you been standing there for a long time, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently.

The Uchiha smirked. "Just now. Sakura, if someone barges in unexpected and caught you talking to yourself in the mirror, they would really freak out, you know."

Sakura stuck her tongue playfully at him. "I couldn't help it! I'm just practicing my lines in case you decided to…you know…uh…say that."

Instead of answering, he sauntered in front of her and grabbed her left hand. He lifted it so that the jade-encrusted ring on her ring finger shine in the afternoon light. The pink-haired girl blushed at their sudden closeness while he sighed. "I don't need to say those lines. We're going to be married in a few days. The only time you'll be doing your little monologues is when you're practicing your wedding vows. Is that clear?"

She blushed heatedly. "You don't need to tell me that, Sasuke-kun!"

He only smirked. "Hn."

…………

After their little chat in the bathroom, the two of them were now cuddled in the couch and sipping tea. Sakura loved spending time together with her fiancé and this was one of them. She inevitably recalled the first time he kissed her. She got shocked by his actions then almost fainted when he asked her to go out with him.

Of course she accepted eventually and their whirlwind relationship took the entire world by storm. The heir of the Uchiha Industries affianced in a love tryst with a commoner. Not only him, she hit the dirt as well. Being followed by reporters and the center of dastardly rumors, she shriveled up in shame. It was a miracle that she was able to work and study hard with a smile on her face. But she was breaking up deep inside.

But he was there with her.

Sasuke stayed beside her all the time, never taking his eyes off her. When she got kicked out of her apartment, he took her in and they started living together. With help and a little bit of threatening from his part, she was able to study in an exclusive medical school. And now, finally graduating from college, she wanted nothing more than to fulfill her dream as a doctor.

And of course, stay forever at Sasuke's side.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke's heated look. He reached a hand to touch her shoulder. "Sakura."

"Hm?" She should learn to control herself from spacing out every time.

He looked quite serious. "I've always wanted to ask you this…"

Her emerald green eyes crinkled with curiosity. "What is it?"

He took in a deep breath as if he was hesitating. But afterwards he showed none then looked straight into her eyes. "Since when did you start doing those monologues? And why were you giving yourself flowers every Valentines Day?"

She blinked at the sudden questions? _'Then upon realizing it, she smiled. So he still doesn't know?'_ she thought giddily. When he saw the amused look on her face, he scowled. "You don't have to stare at me weirdly like that!"

Sakura giggled. He's so cute whenever he scowls like that. "Oh sorry, Sasuke-kun. I never meant to stare at you like that. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

He blushed. "Uh…it just crossed my mind."

She laughed again. He glared at her.

"All right. It all started when…"

…………

Few minutes after…

"…And that's it."

For a moment there, she thought that he almost fainted. She held onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. He looked so pale…

Sasuke blinked then smiled at her weakly. "I'm all right." When he finally regained his composure, he gave her a light glare. "Geez, Sakura-chan. That was a long time ago. I didn't recognize you at first, so I thought you were angry with me. Because I have forgotten you…But," he raised a hand and flicked her not so gently on the forehead. "How did you find out that…that one particular time…"

Sakura laughed. "Oh that? I was still young at that time, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know that the one I **copied** my moves from was **YOU**."

Sasuke squeaked. "That was ages ago!"

(If you guys are wondering what Sakura meant…check this out!)

…………

"_I'm sorry. But I can't accept your gift."_

"_B-But! I put all of my heart in making this. Please, will you reconsider?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't."_

"_Pretty please? With sugar and whipped cream on top?"_

"_Well…I…"_

"_Onegai! I know that you're always being surrounded by your fangirls. I can't give this to you, especially in front of them. Which is why I…"_

"_How do I know you're not one of them?"_

"_I love you with all my heart!" (')v_

"_In that case…okay!"_

"I see…so that's how it works!" Sakura said to herself. Careful not be discovered, she crept quietly and headed to her class. Unknown to her, the raven-haired boy stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around carefully, to see if there's someone who followed him. When there was none, he sighed. Humming softly, he went to the same direction as she was.

…………

(Back to reality!)

Oops…

"I SWEAR! I really didn't know it was you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura protested as she found herself being pinned on the sofa by a fuming Uchiha. Of course he would've let go of her by now if it weren't for her giggles and chuckling noises.

"You found it all out…that's why I'm going to make you pay," he replied with an evil smirk. He leaned down and pecked her on the nose. "We'll just see about that." Running a hand under the hem of her shirt, he inched his fingers upwards. Sakura looked down and squeaked.

"W-what are you doing? Sasuke-kun!" she yelped.

Her fiancé gave a wicked laugh. "Let's see if you can still make a monologue after this." After several fits and struggles, he pulled the shirt off.

Afterwards, the only monologues that could be heard from them consist of only "Ooh's" and "Aah's". Who knew that the root of it all would eventually lead them to a happy ending?

THE END!

* * *

A/N: (Bows head) And now I must take leave, dear readers. You may kill me later if you don't like the ending, but that's what my beta-reader and I planned since the continuation of this fic. Please feel free to read my other story "Welcome to the Real world!" if you like an AU-genre. Either way, thank you very much! Author signing off! 


End file.
